She's Angry, He's Desperate
by ShellyLove
Summary: Time is running out in Carentan and Helen cannot take the stress.


She's angry because she hasn't figured it out, because Will's right. He's desperate to help her in any way. That's how they got to this place, new and foreign to them.

Maybe it's his fear of dying, maybe it's her frustration that caused their lips to fuse together. Or maybe it's Carentan changing them inside, forcing them together.

Helen feels his hands thread her hair through his fingers as his tongue forces her lips apart. Her hands clutch at his clothes as he backs heri nto the concrete wall of the lab kissing her as though his life depends on it and it just might.

Will takes a moment to breathe, trailing kisses down the column of her neck, her soft gasps urging him on. Then he feels her hands at the hem of his shirt pulling it over his torso, her nails scratching lightly at his skin.

She throws his shirt to the floor and attacks his neck. Her shirt joins his on the floor and his eyes feast on the skin revealed. She watches him, eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. He reaches around her, his knuckles scraping the concrete, to unclasp her bra and slowly sliding it down her arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

A moan escapes Helen's lips as he kneads her breasts pressing his body against hers as he takes her mouth hungrily once more. Her hands move to the buckle of his belt. Easing it off and sliding his pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles. She eyes his length, reaching out a hand to grasp his erection. He hisses against her chest and roughly sucks on her nipples.

Will needs her just as much as she needs him. He falls to his knees easily unbuttoning her pants and easing them down her long legs, her underwear following soon after. He watches as she kicks them to the side and takes his chin in her hands and brings his face to hers. This kiss is softer than the ones before, a silent promise that this is what they need and that it's okay. He kisses her back earnestly, before his hands lower themselves to her waist, then even lower cupping her ass lifting her feet from the ground.

Helen's legs wrap around his slim waist, her back pressed against the cold concrete wall of the lab. She feels him enter slightly, teasing her until she's all but lax in his arms. He kisses her lips roughly as he buries himself deeply inside her heat in one smooth thrust. Helen cries out and laces her fingers behind Will's neck.

Will slams into her, she's meeting him thrust for thrust. Her moans echoing his grunts of pleasure as the sound of flesh against flesh echoes throughout the empty lab. It's then that he hears it, "harder," she'd said, her teeth clenched in passion. Will raises his gaze to her eyes, blue meeting blue as he slows to a stop inside of her. Will moves his hands to her hips lifting her from his body, only the tip of his length still inside her. It's then that he pulls her body down onto his length causing her to scream his name, once more he thrusts slow and hard. He watches as she closes her eyes in bliss, his name falling from her lips like a mantra.

Helen feels his legs move unsteadily, then she feels the wood of the research table under her. Will kisses her neck as he slams into her covering her with his toned body. The fire ignites in her abdomen as she climbs to the peak, it's then she feels his lips at her ear. "Helen," he says, slamming his hips against hers rewarded with a throaty moan from the woman under him. Will laces her fingers with his and lays them on either side of her head as he kisses her, slowing his pace as she shatters beneath him, her back arching off the table as she whispers his name. Three more shallow thrusts and he spills himself inside her, his head falling to her chest in exhaustion.

Her hands thread through his hair as both come down, completely sated. Will fears to speak, for if one word is uttered the illusion they've created will disentegrate. Her breathing slows to normal, he listens as her heart finds a normal rhythm. Will pulls away and grabs their clothes, returning to the table handing Helen her worn garments. She smiles softly at him, her eyes searching for his but he avoids her gaze.

She knows this wasn't supposed to happen, being stuck in Carentan, finding relief from stress in Will, none of it. However, she needed it as did he. That could be all it was, something to be forgotten when they leave Carentan, if they leave Carentan. Helen dresses in silence and takes a seat at the table, her pale blue eyes watching as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. His eyes finally find hers, he gives her a shy smile and kisses her softly over the table and retreats from the lab. They both know she needs to work and nothing will get done if he stays.


End file.
